


It Will Heal

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +1, 5 Times, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been dealt a crap hand from life. Ever since his family was killed his life has gone from bad to worse. Life's been dealing him blow after blow and Derek's not sure he wants to heal anymore. That is, of course, when Stiles gives him a talk that turns his whole ideology upside down. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The five times Derek will heal and the one time he already has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Heal

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> I didn't know how to tag it but I wanted to let everyone know. There are several parts where Derek is hurt and I talk about. I don't believe there is anything explicit but just a heads up so no one is taken by surprise.

1)

“It will heal” Laura whispers as she wraps up his blistered and bloodied hands. She was being so careful, making sure the wrappings lay straight and flat despite the fact that her hands were trembling. Derek had been trying to break through the mountain ash barrier before Laura and the firefighter had shown up, foolishly hoping he could break through. Though, whether he was hoping to save someone or to join his dying family, Derek could not say.

Derek nods in response. He knows his hands will, but his heart…well maybe it was better if it didn’t.

2)

Derek honestly did not even know he was doing anything, until he heard the dripping. As he brought his hand up, Derek realized he was digging his claws into his palm. He watched as the blood welled up under his claws before spilling out and  running down his hand. He watched as it dripped onto Laura’s grave, darkening the freshly moved soil and feeding the newly planted wolfsbane. At least he could protect her body and ensure that her death was peaceful.

“It will heal,” Derek choked out before gritting his teeth and digging his claws in deeper.

3)

“You sure you’re ok, dude? I could have sworn I saw a bullet…”

“I’m fine Stiles,” Derek growled before turning his back on Stiles and taking off. He heard shouting from behind him, but paid it no mind. He really needed to get back to the loft as soon as possible.

Running had hurt, climbing the step to his loft had hurt, breathing hurt, and trying to open his door without blacking out had almost been impossible, but he did it. Once safely inside with the door firmly locked, Derek swore, peeling off his now ruined shirt off. Luckily, the bullet had gone straight through, so he wouldn’t have to dig out another bullet. That was not an experience he ever wanted to repeat.

“It will heal,” Derek gritted out as he light the pile of wolfsbane on fire.  

4)

“I’m broken Stiles! I’m broken and covered with scars and…”

“I forgive you,” Stiles said as he stood up and walked toward him.

“What?” Derek asked, because Stiles couldn’t just forgive him like that. Wasn’t he listening? It was all Derek’s fault. Everything was Derek’s fault. And all because he had been 16 and thought he was in love.

“I. Forgive. You,” Stiles repeated, punctuating each word with another step closer to Derek. “Though, I didn’t blame you to begin with. But I read that sometimes a person, especially a trauma survivor, needs to be told that they are forgiven. So I’m telling you, right here, right now, I forgive you” Stiles stated simply, before stopping right in front of Derek.  Then, he hesitated for the first time all evening, “Look, I get it. I get that you’re damaged and hurting but…”

“It will heal,” Derek whispered. And now it was Stiles’ turn to look confused. But Derek was done. He was done blaming himself for things that were out of his control. It was time to heal.

Slowly, while keeping eye contact with Stiles, Derek gently lifted Stiles’ hand until it was resting flat on his heart and whispered  out three words, a promise, just for Stiles,

“It will heal”

5)

“You want to know the biggest problem with werewolves?” The nogitsune asked as he held Derek up by his throat.

“It’s your healing ability. You guys can heal from almost anything. But see, the key word is: almost” the nogitsune taunted as it pulled out a knife saturated in wolfsbane.  

“Luckily, our good friend Stiles knows a few ways around that pesky ability” the nogitsune said with a twisted smile, right before it plunged the knife into Derek’s stomach.

“Stiles…”Derek choked out around the pain.

“Sorry, Stiles isn’t home right now, but please, feel free to leave a message,” the nogitsune laughed as it twisted the knife in Derek’s gut.

“Now, let’s see just how good your healing is...” it whispered as it started pulling the knife slowly up through his torso. The nogitsune did not stop moving the knife until it rested right by Derek’s heart. Close enough that Derek could feel the ridges on the knife’s edge, the coldness of the steel.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel the cold steel pressing closer and closer? Can you feel the poison slowly infect you? Can you feel it wrap its way around your lungs? Around your heart? What…”

Derek cut it off when he managed to get his hands on its shoulders. Then, with the world slowly going black around the edges and his strength leaving, Derek moved his hands to cup Stiles face. Looking directly into Stile’s eyes, Derek whispered slowly but clearly,

“I forgive you. It’s going to be fine. It will heal,” and maybe it was the delusion of a dying man, but Derek swore the eyes looking back where Stiles’ right before the world went black.

+1)

“Fuck!” Derek swore as he nicked his thumb with his knife. The cut had already healed by the time Derek had brought his thumb up to suck the blood off.

“You ok?” Stiles called out as he came into the kitchen.

“I’m fine,” Derek said with an eyeroll, “I just nicked myself. It already healed”

“You sure? Maybe I should kiss it better. Just in case,” Stiles teased as he pulled Derek’s hand up to kiss. It had taken some time, some yelling, a lot of bullshit, and, possibly, an intervention from the pack, but Derek and Stiles had finally gotten together Stiles’ freshman year of college.  Now, years later, Derek couldn’t help but think that dating Stiles was the best decision of his life.

Gently pulling out of Stiles’ grip, Derek gathered up both of Stiles’ hands and placed them gently on his heart.

“It healed,” he whispered before leaning down and kissing Stiles with all the love that his fully healed heart had to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I know this is a sadder piece! Still, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! As always please sing the praises of my superb beta, without whom I would never post a thing!


End file.
